Quince años sin ligar
by Madame Morgan
Summary: Después de mucho pensarlo, Bankotsu decide que lo mejor es dejarse llevar por lo que siente, y hacerle frente a Kagura de una vez. Pero debía ser discreto, pues se estaba metiendo con la hija del diablo. • Reto 5 días. Declaraciones extrañas del foro ¡Siéntate!
1. La manzana de la discordia

**Disclαimer.** Los personajes e historia original pertenecen a Rumiko, la idea del fic es mía :D  
**Informαción: **Este fic participa del **Reto 5 dí****α**s de Decl**α**r**α**ciones extr**α**ñ**α**s, del foro ¡Siént**α**te!

Díα uno: que involucre unα mαnzαnα.

* * *

**Quince ****α**ños sin lig**α**r

_Lα mαnzαnα de lα discordiα y el primer pαso de Bαnkotsu._

Esta historia transcurre durante una pequeña temporada en donde Los Siete Guerreros se hospedaron en el pestilente castillo de Naraku, conviviendo con él, Kagura y Kanna, en relativa armonía.

Bankotsu se había encontrado varias noches con insomnio, deambulando por los pasillos de aquel palacio vacío, y pensando seriamente en lo que le ocurría. No es que estuviera realmente enamorado, pero había algo en aquella belleza fatal que le destruía la concentración, sobre todo después de andar tanto tiempo muerto.

Sabía que debía dejar de pensar en aquello, porque tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que andar con problemas de chicas en la cabeza. Pero, ¿de qué manera lograba eso? Además, si le andaba quitando el sueño, no era cosa menor.

Así que, después de mucho cavilar, y de muchas noches sin dormir, pensó que lo mejor era hacerle frente a su temor: Kagura. Pero debería ser discreto, pues se estaba metiendo, nada más y nada menos, que con la hija del diablo. Y encima, esa hija era capaz de manipular hasta los muertos.

* * *

Kagura, aburrida y por demás hastiada de la presencia de todos aquellos _hombres_ (que lograban que durmiera pésimo, por cierto), y aprovechando la ausencia temporal de Naraku (que aportaba a que estaba en sus días), había pensado una buena manera de divertirse a costa de los guerreros, con un pequeño juego.

Soltó una risa divertida y siguió escribiendo con finos trazos (pues también lograba cortes finos con su abanico y sus habilidades) en la manzana.

La verdad era que le debía toda aquella idea a la chiquilla novia de InuYasha, a sus ¿clases, había dicho?... de historia, y al curioso y útil espejo de Kanna.

La cuestión es que dejó la manzana en medio del jardín del castillo, sobre un pedazo de tela delicado, y se fue hacia el interior con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Le había tomado poco tiempo encontrar oro, y algo más para poder moldearlo a una manzana, pero lo había logrado con relativa simpleza.

Antes de entrar a la sala, cambió la expresión a la usual de mal humor.

—¡Qué olor a… hombres! —soltó, abanicándose—. ¿Por qué tienen esas caras?

Bankotsu se incorporó de inmediato cuando ella entró en la sala, cosa que no le pasó desapercibida, pero hizo como si nada. Jakotsu paró su charla con Suikotsu, a quien estaba convenciendo de cambiar su peinado. Renkotsu estaba más afuera que adentro, mirando a Ginkotsu por la ventana, pero con los pensamientos sin orden. Mukotsu levantó la vista de unas hojas de papel en donde escribía, y de Kyokotsu no había noticias.

—Kagura —sonrió el líder.

—Hola —saludó, sin dejar de abanicarse—. Deberían abrir las ventanas o algo. En fin.

Se giró y se fue de la habitación, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír. Kanna no había aparecido por ahí en todo el día, pero a Kagura no le sorprendía, ya estaba acostumbrada a las desapariciones y apariciones espontáneas de su hermana, y estaba casi segura de que se trataba de Naraku y sus grandes ideas.

—Vamos —soltó Bankotsu, tomando a su arma, Banryu.

—Ay, hermano —suspiró Jakotsu, incorporándose con pereza—. ¿Qué tanto tienes que ir a ver?

—Aquí apesta, tomemos aire.

Tal vez era mejor que no estuvieran ellos rondando, pero ya le daba igual, dudaba que cualquiera le contara a Naraku lo que pasara, o que a Naraku le importe, en general. Lo único que requería ahora era valor. Observó las caderas de Kagura moverse de lado a lado con lentitud en su caminar y tragó duro. Mucho valor.

Jakotsu siguió protestando, pero lo siguió al poco rato. Suikotsu y Mukotsu también se desperezaron y siguieron a los otros dos, más por curiosidad que porque tuvieran ganas de dejar el recinto (fuera hacía muchísimo más calor que ahí dentro). Renkotsu frunció el ceño y los ignoró. No tenía tiempo ni estaba interesado en seguir a Bankotsu a todos lados como perro faldero; sólo salió afuera para charlar con Ginkotsu con más facilidad.

Kagura había apoyado la espalda sobre el tronco de un árbol bajo y se abanicaba. Bankotsu llegó al lugar donde se encontraba y le sonrió, pero Kagura no lo estaba viendo, así que pasó a pensar en algo más, sobre cómo empezar una conversación o algo por el estilo. Tal vez hablando del clima.

Un rayo de luz le incomodó e hizo que su mirada se dirigiera a donde provenía. Sobre el suelo había una manzana de un dorado reluciente, y el reflejo del sol sobre ella era lo que la había molestado.

—¿Qué es eso? —soltó Mukotsu, acercándose a la manzana, arriba del trozo de tela sobre el pasto seco. La levantó—. Dice algo —agregó con entusiasmo. Kagura fingió sorpresa, y tanto Bankotsu como Jakotsu miraron hacia donde estaba el guerrero—. Tiene anotado "Para el más hermoso". ¡Y es de oro!

—¿Cómo va a ser de oro? ¡No seas idiota! —gruñó Bankotsu entre divertido y molesto. Se acercó y le arrebató la manzana. Era pesada—. Vaya… sí es de oro…

—¿En serio? —Jakotsu se acercó y los tres guerreros se peleaban por verla de cerca. Kagura se guardó la sonrisa.

—¿Dice de quién es? —preguntó, separando su espalda del árbol—. No es muy común que regalen esas cosas por estos lados.

Bankotsu frunció el ceño y balanceó la manzana entre sus manos.

—Pues debe ser para mí —sonrió Mukotsu, sonrojándose—. Yo la vi primero.

—¡Pero si eres bien feo! —rió Bankotsu, acompañado de Jakotsu que también se carcajeaba. El guerrero más pequeño se sonrojó, mostrando una fea mueca de fastidio.

Kagura soltó una risita, cosa que hizo que el líder le dirigiera una mirada. La chica se encogió de hombros y siguió abanicándose. Excelente idea esa, sin duda. El calor y el aburrimiento podían llegar a muchas cosas.

—Ojalá fuera de mi lindo InuYasha —suspiró Jakotsu, robándole la manzana de las manos a Bankotsu, que había hecho un mohín sólo de imaginar eso—, y que lo haya grabado con sus fuertes garras.

—No seas desagradable, Jakotsu —soltó el líder, asqueado—, no te mojes.

Kagura soltó otra risa y se abanicó más fuerte. Cada vez hacía más calor bajo el sol. Bankotsu intentaba no prestarle tanta atención, pero se le complicaba de a momentos.

—No creo que sea de él de todos modos —suspiró el guerrero, desganado. Tiró la manzana al aire y la tomó Mukotsu—. Tal vez sea para ti, hermano.

—Seguramente. —El líder sonrió con altanería.— No hay nadie más lindo aquí.

—Aunque Naraku es bien guapo —interceptó Jakotsu, y Kagura se sonrojó. Bankotsu igual, pero no estaba contento con eso.

—Pero es un… —se guardó la palabra e hizo un gesto de la mano, quitándole importancia—. Si fuera para Naraku, no lo habrían dejado cuando él no está.

Kagura asintió y volvió a sonreír. Igual le causaba gracia que Jakotsu viera a Naraku como un buen partido.

—De todos modos es lindo.

—¡Ya, Jakotsu!

—¿Y qué creen de Renkotsu? ¿Para él no?

Bankotsu y Jakotsu intercambiaron una mirada y largaron la carcajada.

—Es un amargado —aseguró el primero—. Dudo que alguien se sienta atraído ante tal limón.

Kagura soltó una risotada, divertida.

—Pues estoy seguro de que es para mí —aseguró Mukotsu, sosteniéndola en sus manos y alejándose lentamente. Suikotsu posó una mano sobre su cabeza, deteniendo su caminar.

—No, yo soy mejor. —Tomó la manzana con una de sus manos y sonrió siniestramente.

—¡No me molestes! —soltó el otro, intentando alcanzarla.

Kagura seguía riéndose, pero intentando pasar desapercibida, y sin dejar de abanicarse, pues el calor aumentaba a cada rato. Bankotsu negaba con la cabeza y Jakotsu parecía deliberar quién era más lindo de los dos.

—Basta —terminó el líder, arrebatándole la manzana de las manos a Suikotsu y acallando a Mukotsu con la mirada. Se acercó ante una sorprendida Kagura y le entregó el pedazo de oro, a quien ella miró con curiosidad y una sonrisa—. Decide tú, ¿quién es más guapo?

—¿Yo? —rió ella. Paseó la mirada de uno a otro, dubitativa.

—¡Yo puedo proveerte de todo tipo de veneno! —gritó Mukotsu, acercándose un paso. Kagura alzó una ceja, sin dejar de sonreír. ¿Acaso intentaba sobornarla?

Suikotsu soltó una risa.

—Yo puedo matar a quien quieras antes de que termines de nombrarlo —afirmó. Kagura lo miró sorprendida, y pasó luego la vista a Jakotsu.

—A mi no me interesa tanto la manzana —aseguró.

Bankotsu se terminó de armar de valor y actuó como el caradura que era. Se acercó varios pasos a Kagura, quien sostenía la manzana en una mano, con mirada divertida, esperando la siguiente oferta.

—Yo puedo darte algo de acción —le sonrió, galán.

Kagura dejó caer la mandíbula, atónita. Se sonrojó, frunció el ceño y lo miró con reproche.

—¿Qué crees que soy, idiota? —gruñó. Le tiró la manzana por la cabeza, cosa que logró crear un lindo chichón luego, y comenzó a caminar hacia dentro del castillo—. Quédate con tu estúpida manzana, y ya sabes donde metértela.

Bankotsu se pasó la mano por la cabeza. Sonrió, observando cómo se alejaba. Tenía que aceptar que le encantaba enojada; incluso el movimiento de sus caderas era más atractivo si andaba enfurruñada.

—¿Eso significa que soy el más hermoso? —gritó, cosa que alteró el movimiento de los árboles. Ella soltó una maldición que no se escuchó muy bien sobre el soplido del viento, pero tenía algo que ver con su madre, y estaba seguro de que no era nada lindo.

—Hermano —murmuró Jakotsu, mientras el guerrero seguía acariciándose la zona golpeada—, no sabía que te atraía Kagura.

Bankotsu se encogió de hombros. La demonio de los vientos había golpeado la puerta con fuerza cuando entró. Tenía la sensación de que el trato sería algo duro durante las próximas horas.

—Sólo la invité a entrenar, ¿ustedes qué pensaban?

**—Continuará.**


	2. Los chupones de Kagura

Díα dos: que involucre unα bufαndα.

* * *

**Quince ****α**ños sin lig**α**r

_Los chupones de Kαgurα._

Hacía ya algunos días que Kagura no le dirigía la palabra a Bankotsu, y ya para entonces resultaba muy incómodo para cualquier involucrado, pues siempre pasaba lo mismo: Bankotsu le hablaba a Kagura, y Kagura reaccionaba de dos maneras: lo ignoraba, o bien lo mandaba a la mierda.

Pero aquel día había sido diferente. Kagura estaba de un humor inusualmente bueno, aunque la mayor parte de los guerreros lo atribuía a algún tipo de droga. De hecho, incluso había saludado a Bankotsu cuando se cruzaron en el pasillo, cosa rara, ya que él pensó que tendría que dar la vuelta e irse por otro lado para que ella no lo acuchillara o algo.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó, ya cuando Kagura había avanzado en su camino. La joven se giró para verlo con el ceño fruncido.

—¿De qué hablas?

Tal vez sus compañeros tenían razón. Kagura no estaba contenta, no estaba de buen humor, estaba aturdida. Sumamente aturdida, por lo visto. Parecía que no prestaba atención a por donde caminaba.

Incluso así se veía bien.

—¿Estás bien?

—Por supuesto que estoy bien —rezongó, con las mejillas ruborizadas—, ¿o acaso me ves agonizando?

—¿Y por qué usas esa cosa alrededor del cuello, con el calor que hace? —soltó el guerrero, juntando las cejas.

La chica se sonrojó aún más, se llevó una mano a la bufanda liviana que estaba enroscaba en su cuello y titubeó algo en voz baja.

Bankotsu se acercó otro paso, curioso. Verla con las mejillas coloradas, como si hubiera estado corriendo, o haciendo _ejercicio_, no… no iba bien con su imaginación, la imaginación de un hombre que tenía su tiempo sin tocar a nadie.

—¿Kagura?

—¿Qué quieres? —gruñó, bajando las manos—. No es de tu incumbencia.

—Vamos —insistió, acercándose otro paso—. ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te hiciste daño?

Kagura soltó un suspiro de cansancio y se giró.

—Déjame en paz.

—¿Qué tienes en el cuello? —exclamó, siguiendo sus pasos.

Ella comenzó a caminar más rápido, siguiendo cualquier camino. Él corrió un momento para alcanzarla, pero sin detenerla. Se mantenía a su lado, haciéndole preguntas e instándola a que responda. En un momento, Kagura pegó media vuelta y siguió casi corriendo hacia de donde había venido en primer lugar. Bankotsu iba a su lado.

—Vete de aquí —gruñó—, tú y tu banda de idiotas me tienen harta. ¡Déjame sola!

—¡Detente! —Tomó su brazo y tiró hacia él, haciendo que ella pierda un poco el equilibro. La chica enfocó sus ojos rojos sobre los oscuros de él y refunfuñaba por lo bajo.— ¿Vas a contarme qué te ocurre?

—¿Y para qué quieres saber? —soltó—. Hazme el favor de soltarme antes que se me ocurra cortarte las pel…

—Tranquila —rió, pero no la dejó libre. De un rápido movimiento, tiró del pedazo de tela que cubría su cuello, dejándolo al descubierto.

—¡Estúpido! —exclamó ella, intentando zafarse de su agarre—. Devuélveme eso y piérdete.

Él la soltó, sorprendido de las marcas en el cuello. Kagura se sacudió un poco la ropa y lo miró con hastío, sin embargo no se movió de ahí. Parecía fulminarlo con la mirada.

—¿Qué tanto ves? —rezongó—, devuélveme eso.

Bankotsu le alcanzó la bufanda, algo aturdido. Kagura se la sacó de las manos, brusca, y se apresuró a volver a enroscársela alrededor del cuello. Él miró sus movimientos sin disimulo.

—Esos son… —comenzó él, aturdido.

—Cállate. Ya sé qué son. —Ella estaba colorada. Se cruzó de brazos y lo observó con reproche.— No andes hablando nada de esto.

—Pero… ¿qué? —frunció el ceño—. Ya quisiera yo ser el responsable.

Kagura rodó los ojos.

—Deja de ser tan semental por un momento, ¿quieres?

Bankotsu sonrió y la atrajo hacia él pasando un brazo por su cintura. Sus alientos se chocaron, al igual que sus narices. Él no dejaba de sonreír.

—¿Qué mierda haces? —bufó ella, sonrojada—. ¡Suéltame, infeliz!

—Kagura.

Ambos giraron el rostro a la derecha, observando a quien los llamaba. Era Naraku. Vestía un hermoso rostro de persona a punto de matar y su habitual atuendo. Parecía particularmente irritado. Observó a Bankotsu, que de inmediato soltó a Kagura y se fue un paso atrás.

—Eh… Naraku… —dijo a modo de saludo. El aludido lo miró fijo un momento. Volvió la vista a Kagura.

—Tenemos que hablar —gruñó, se giró y comenzó a alejarse.

Kagura estaba tan colorada como un tomate.

—¿Es que eres imbécil? —susurró, apretando los dientes. Se acercó un paso a Bankotsu, que, a diferencia de ella, estaba pálido—. Váyase a saber qué tengo que soportar ahora.

El guerrero la observó seriamente.

—¿Acaso andas jugando con Renkotsu? —entornó los ojos.

Kagura frunció el ceño y luego lo miró con cara de "¿qué carajos?".

—¿De qué hablas? —soltó, haciendo un ademán con las manos—. ¿Ya te volviste loco? Ustedes están todos mal de la cabeza.

Ella comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, hacia donde se había desvanecido Naraku. Bankotsu la siguió, con ideas dando vueltas en la cabeza.

—Ahora entiendo tu comentario el otro día —gruñó, acercándose más, para fastidio de ella—. Era para él la manzana, ¿cierto? ¡Tú la dejaste ahí!

Guapo y todo, parecía que le faltaba cerebro. Kagura paró su caminar y él igual. Se enfrentaron. Ella no dijo nada, nomás lo observaba con las mejillas sonrojadas y una expresión de hastío increíble.

—¿Es verdad lo que dije? —soltó Bankotsu, aún mirándola con reproche—. ¿Él te dejó con esas marcas en el cuello, después de tener sexo? ¿Es eso?

—¿Qué?

Ese idiota venía cada vez con ideas más ridículas. Las mejillas se le colorearon aún más, pero no estaba del todo segura si era de odio o de vergüenza.

—Por supuesto que no ando con Renkotsu, ¿qué rayos estabas pensando?

—¿No?

—No, idiota, no —gruñó, acercándose otro paso a él; y se le dibujó media sonrisa en el rostro luego—. ¿Y sólo piensas en sexo o qué?

Esta vez Bankotsu se sonrojó un poco.

—Me revivieron hace poco —titubeó—. Además, ¿en qué otra cosa puedo pensar contigo dando vueltas?

Kagura rezongó algo.

—Vete de aquí. Eres un imbécil.

Se giró y siguió caminando. Bankotsu pensó que de a poco se iba acercando a ese frío corazón; tal vez uno de esos días conseguía algo con ella.

—¿Y quién te hizo esas marcas en el cuello? —preguntó, antes de que la joven desapareciera por la esquina.

—¿Quién crees? —gruñó en respuesta.

Una de las avispas del infierno de Naraku revoloteó junto a su oreja y siguió camino detrás de la demonio de los vientos. Bankotsu tragó duro.

Oh, no… No se estaba metiendo con la hija del diablo... se estaba metiendo con su amante.

**—Continuará.**


	3. El robo de Bankotsu

Díα tres: que involucre chocolαte.

* * *

**Quince ****α**ños sin lig**α**r

_El robo de Bαnkotsu._

—Por fin Naraku mandó a esa manada de idiotas a que hagan algo —gruñó, abanicándose.

El calor no menguaba. Kanna la miró con expresión serena y no comentó nada al respecto, volviendo la vista al frente. Después de un rato de silencio, Kagura pasó la vista a su hermana con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Cuándo crees que duren frente a InuYasha y los otros?

Kanna se encogió de hombros, una costumbre que su hermana no tenía ni idea de donde había sacado, pero era mejor eso a que hiciera caso omiso.

Kagura esperaba que InuYasha y los suyos vencieran, por supuesto, eso era mucho mejor para su pellejo. Las cosas con Naraku estaban cada vez más raras, y cada vez estaba más esclavizada a él y a sus ideas, y no tenía dudas que terminaría matándola de un momento a otro.

Resopló. Kanna no sacó la vista del frente. Arrugó el entrecejo. Vaya, sí se quejaba mucho de los guerreros en la casa, con todas sus manías y sus olores, pero eran prácticamente los únicos que hacían de su vida algo interesante actualmente. Esperaba que no murieran en manos de los otros, o aunque sea no todos. Bueno, el idiota de Mukotsu sí, era un pesado y siempre andaba atrás de Kanna. Le ponía los pelos de punta.

Se escuchó un estruendo fuera, que hizo sobresaltar a Kagura (aunque a Kanna no se le movió un solo cabello). La joven volvió a resoplar y se abanicó de nuevo. Olía desde allí los olores de los guerreros, como si hubieran corrido kilómetros sin parar.

_Hombres._

Bankotsu entró en la sala, transpirado y con mirada triunfal; las gotas de sudor caían por su torso desnudo. Jakotsu apareció atrás con una sonrisa en el rostro y venía charlando de algo con Renkotsu, que lo miraba de mala manera (como era usual). El resto de la pandilla pareció quedarse fuera.

—¿Por qué mejor no te tapas? —soltó Kagura de mala gana, incorporándose. Últimamente a Bankotsu se le había dado por intentar ligar con ella cada vez que veía oportunidad (y que Naraku no andaba cerca)—. ¿Y por qué tan contentos?

Temió un momento que hayan vencido, pero luego recordó que tampoco era tan fácil derrotar a InuYasha con sus estúpidos juegos con la espada, a Kagome y sus renovados poderes, y a la sacerdotisa y el monje, que se defendían bien para ser simples humanos. Menos aún, si Kôga o Sesshômaru andaban cerca.

—¿Te incomodo?

Kagura giró los ojos.

—Bankotsu anda muy contento porque jugamos a los ladrones —gruñó Renkotsu, descansando sobre una silla. Kagura alzó una ceja—. Sí, dejamos de ser asesinos a sueldo para ir robándole estupideces a ese grupo. —Escupió a un lado. Kanna observó como voló el montón de saliva al suelo.

Kagura quitó la expresión de asco y pasó a ver al líder de los guerreros, que aún estaba sonriendo.

—¿Acaso no estaban en una misión?

—No —sonrió él, mostrando todos los dientes—. Naraku anda ocupado en otra cosa. —Miró a Kagura significativamente, que le dedicó una mueca de fastidio.— Como sea, nos encontramos con InuYasha y su grupo en el camino, y…

—Conseguimos esto —finalizó Jakotsu, pasándole una bolsa a su hermano, con desgano. Se acercó y se dejó caer en una silla. También transpiraba—. Hace tanto calor.

Kagura frunció el ceño intentando descifrar qué era lo que tenía la bolsa para que él estuviera tan contento.

—Y dime… ¿qué tiene la bolsa? —Lo miró un momento y soltó.— Y ponte algo encima, ¿quieres?

—Se ve que te desconcentro mucho —sonrió, acercándose a ella.

—Muérete.

Bankotsu soltó una risa divertida que nadie acompañó. Kagura tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, pero todos en la sala (a excepción de Kanna) estaban igual. El calor no aflojaba.

—Chocolate —respondió al fin, sacando de la bolsa una bolita de chocolate y se la mandó a la boca.

Kagura frunció el ceño.

—Se acercaron al grupo de InuYasha para robar… ¿chocolate? —preguntó—. ¿Y qué es el chocolate?

Renkotsu soltó una risa amarga.

—No sé, la sacerdotisa hablaba de chocolate cuando espiábamos.

—Sabe… raro, y es algo crocante.

Kagura se acercó con curiosidad. La bolsa estaba llena de esas cosas. No olía a nada. Pensó en tomar uno y probar, pero la verdad que desconfiaba un tanto de ese grupo de maniáticos de gustos raros.

Kanna levantó la vista para observar a Bankotsu comer más de eso. No embozó una sonrisa, pero si hubiera sabido cómo, lo hubiera hecho.

—No creo que eso sea chocolate —comentó.

Los presentes se giraron a verla, curiosos. Bankotsu masticó otro de esos y la miró un momento, esperando que siguieran.

—Kagome tiene un conejo.

Bankotsu frunció el ceño y Kagura tardó cerca de cinco segundos en soltar una carcajada. Renkotsu dejó escapar una risa sarcástica y Jakotsu dijo un "Diush".

—¿Cómo que tiene un conejo?

Kanna _encendió_ su espejo sin tardar mucho y se lo mostró. Era un conejo blanco con ojos rojos que dejaba bolitas oscuras a cada pocos pasos.

—Esto es… —Bankotsu miró la bolsa y la tiró a un costado, comenzando a escupir.

Kagura no podía dejar de carcajearse, cosa peor para su calor, así que al mismo tiempo que tomaba aire, se abanicaba. Eso era demasiado para ella. Se incorporó y se fue hacia fuera a buscar aire, entre risa y risa. Bankotsu seguía escupiendo y soltando alguna que otra maldición.

Se alejó bastante de la sala, obviando al resto de los guerreros, que revolvían otras bolsas entre ellos. Siguió caminando aún más lejos; si bien eso le había alegrado el día, siempre rehuía a la compañía de la mayoría de los guerreros y esa no era la excepción.

No había nadie hasta el momento que la haya hecho reír tanto como Bankotsu. Supuso que el hecho de que sea un humano, y no un demonio como a los que estaba acostumbrada a frecuentar, lo hacía más interesante a sus ojos. Es decir, vamos, el hombre no estaba mal (mucho menos todo transpirado), y era divertido. Y medio suicida. Y un asesino.

Pero ella vivía con un asesino, así que.

—¿Por qué te alejaste tanto? —preguntó una voz detrás de ella. Kagura se volvió aún con la sonrisa en el rostro. Bankotsu seguía con el torso desnudo.

—¿Qué tal los regalos de conejo?

—Deliciosos, gracias —masculló, pero soltó una risa ante la expresión de burla de la demonio—. Disfrutas verme sufrir, eres… malvada.

—Gracias —susurró, sonriéndole con malicia.

Sí, era malvada. Y cuánto le gustaba así.

Ella siguió caminando lentamente sin camino aparente. Tal vez sí lo invitaba a acompañarla. No le caía tan mal cuando no andaba en ideas de seducirla. O tal vez sí. De todos modos estaba con demasiadas cosas en la cabeza esos días. Naraku estaba actuando más extraño de lo normal, y no sabía a qué adjudicárselo. Había sido luego de estar en sus días, había vuelto imparable y parecía que la presencia de los guerreros aumentaba algo en él que Kagura desconocía.

Al mismo tiempo, tenía a Bankotsu revoloteándole alrededor. Sabía que de todos modos, nadie estaba realmente interesado en ella; sólo la buscaban porque era la única mujer en ese castillo, Naraku era mitad humano y Bankotsu era un hombre. Peor desde su punto de vista, ella era mujer después de todo, y estaba metida entre un montón de hombres guapos, por más que le pesara aceptarlo.

Escuchó los pasos del guerrero detrás de ella. Ya estaba atardeciendo, considerando el color del cielo. Paró su caminar y se quedó en el lugar, observando el firmamento, abanicándose. Por suerte, el calor se aplacaría dentro de nada.

—Dime… —comenzó el guerrero—, ¿llevas… algo serio con Naraku?

La joven se giró para verlo con el ceño fruncido.

—¿De qué diablos hablas? —gruñó. Suspiró, sonrojada—. Eso no es asunto tuyo.

Bankotsu hizo una mueca y miró para un costado un momento. Los rayos de sol caían muy bien sobre sus trabajados abdominales. Kagura corrió la vista hacia su cara.

—Sólo quiero saber —afirmó, volviendo a cruzar miradas—. No quiero entrometerme entre ustedes.

Kagura soltó una risa fría, pero de todos modos le divertía su descaro.

—Eso no son más que mentiras.

Bankotsu sonrió en respuesta. Se acercó más a ella. Kagura no se movió de donde estaba; la verdad que, por mucho que se negara, de todos modos le gustaba cuando él coqueteaba.

—Es verdad —aceptó. Su voz era ronca y hablaba lento, como si quisiera que cada palabra quedara grabada en su mente—. De todos modos voy a terminar liado contigo.

Kagura soltó una risa.

—¿Acaso te estás declarando?

—Linda —sonrió él, con dulzura—, hice eso largo tiempo atrás.

Kagura mantuvo la sonrisa en el rostro. Bankotsu era un descarado, y encima suicida. O estaba desesperado por estar en contacto con una mujer, o realmente ya no le importaba nada. Ya sea porque ella fuera extensión de Naraku o porque fuera algo más de él, meterse con ella era algo… mal visto.

El guerrero seguía sonriéndole y se acercó un poco más, quedando a sólo un palmo de distancia. Kagura no dejó de abanicarse. Hacía calor, no era su imaginación.

—¿Entonces? —siguió él.

Andaba de suerte, Kagura no estaba mandándolo a volar cada dos segundos. Tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad.

—Deberías irte —gruñó la voz de Naraku desde atrás de ellos. Bankotsu titubeó algo y se giró. De pronto sentía frío. Kagura se abanicó más fuerte y ahora fruncía el ceño.

—Naraku —saludó.

El hanyô lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué esperas?

El guerrero observó a Kagura una vez más antes de irse. No tardó mucho en desaparecer del lugar. Una vez que Naraku y la demonio estuvieron solos, él se giró a verla.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—¿Qué crees?

Naraku sonrió de manera siniestra, una sonrisa que de todos modos resultaba atractiva.

—Creo que juegas con su pobre corazón.

Ella giró los ojos. Naraku se acercó más.

—¿No es así? —sonrió él—. Creí que teníamos algo.

Su voz sonó fría y eso no era más que una actuación, Kagura sonrió casi sin pensarlo.

No sabía cómo decidir y encasillar su situación. No podía negarse a Naraku de ninguna forma; pero estar con Bankotsu era, no sólo un tipo de traición a su creador, si no también… muy excitante, y tampoco podía negarse a él bajo esas condiciones.

—Mejor vamos dentro —aseguró Naraku.

Comenzó a caminar y ella lo siguió segundos después. En el camino, se cruzó con Bankotsu, que dejó su conversación con Jakotsu para verla caminar detrás de Naraku. Intercambiaron una mirada significativa.

Estaba en tantos problemas en esos momentos... pero no se sentía culpable con jugar un rato.

**—Continuará.**


	4. Charla con Naraku

Díα cuαtro: que involucre ropα interior.

* * *

**Quince ****α**ños sin lig**α**r

_Lα chαrlα con Nαrαku._

Aquel día, Bankotsu pensó que, tal vez, finalmente Naraku se dignaba a darles algún trabajo, algún par de tipos para matar, quizás incluso podría enfrentarse al dichoso InuYasha. Pero cuando vio el rostro de Naraku mirarlo fijamente, sin dirigirle palabra, e indicándole que se sentara con la cabeza… esperó lo peor.

Capaz hasta se le ocurría matarlo. Por él estaba bien en términos generales, si lo dejaba luchar un poco antes.

—¿Qué pretendes? —preguntó, con la voz ronca, pasando a mirar por la ventana. Los rayos de luz apenas llegaban a esa parte del castillo, pero de todos modos se veía claramente el rostro de Naraku. Impasible.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Naraku le dirigió una mirada fugaz.

—Con Kagura.

Bankotsu cerró los ojos momentáneamente. Mentía si decía que no se lo veía venir, pero de todos modos no quería enfrentarse a aquello. Se sentía como si tuviera que pedir la mano de la chica que le gusta al padre; sólo que en ese caso el padre era el demonio que lo devolvió a la vida, un asesino sin sentimientos, y, por lo visto, también el amante de su interés amoroso.

Perfecto.

—Nada.

Naraku se giró a verlo y caminó un par de pasos hacia él. Bankotsu se removió incómodo en la silla.

—¿Seguro? —Su voz era ligeramente amenazante. El guerrero tenía ganas de incorporarse de la silla, aunque sea para estar a la misma altura—. No parecía eso cuando los vi la otra vez.

Arrugó el entrecejo, intentando parecer confundido. No lo estaba tanto, Naraku los había encontrado dos veces demasiado juntos el uno del otro, una vez en un pasillo y la otra fuera del castillo.

—No me metería con ella, Naraku.

—¿Por qué no? —sonrió él, macabramente—. Si es una mujer… fatal.

La última palabra sonó demasiado mal. Bankotsu tomó aire. Era como si estar siquiera interesado en ella pudiera significar el fin de su vida. Tal vez exageraba. O tal vez no. Si Naraku tenía el poder suficiente para traerlo a la vida, podía acabar con él igual de fácil.

—Porque —comenzó, incorporándose. Naraku mantenía la vista sobre él—, porque si está contigo… no me metería con tu mujer.

Mantuvieron las miradas firmes, sin apartarse. Era como un duelo de quién soportaba más tiempo. Finalmente, Naraku sonrió, pero frío, distante.

—No creo media palabra de eso —aseguró. Bankotsu tomó aliento—. De hecho, creo que buscarás intimidad con ella.

—N-Naraku, no lo haría.

El demonio comenzó a caminar hacia la ventana de nuevo. El guerrero lo observó seriamente. Tenía que mentir sin importar nada más si quería conservar la cabeza, o eso parecía.

—Sí, lo harías —dictaminó el hanyô—. Y hazlo si quieres. Pero me veo en la obligación moral de decirte —continuó, todavía de espaldas a él—, que si te acercas a ella, eres hombre muerto.

A Bankotsu lo recorrió un escalofrío.

—Ya puedes irte —ordenó luego. Bankotsu no cambió ninguna palabra más, y se fue por donde había venido, sólo que ahora estaba amenazado oficialmente por Naraku.

Sabía que iba a morir, la pregunta era cuánto más tardaría en llegar su muerte.

* * *

Había estado pensándolo todo el día, dándole vueltas en la cabeza constantemente. No había cruzado palabra con ella en todo el rato que estuvieron juntos, Kagura se mantenía distante, parecía pensar en otra cosa. Naraku se mantuvo todo el día en su habitación, aislado, como ya era habitual.

Hacia la noche, Bankotsu lo tenía decidido, iría más tarde al lugar de reposo de Kagura y le contaría la situación. Y la situación era que él estaba jodidamente prendido a ella, y no pararía hasta que le devolviera las… atenciones; incluso a costa de su propio pellejo.

Igual para el momento, ya se había imaginado la secuencia de cosas. Probablemente la mujer se riera de él, y luego le dijera que era mucho mejor estar teniendo sexo con Naraku de lo que se podía imaginar (sobre todo por el tema de los tentáculos, siempre el tema de los tentáculos).

O tal vez todo salía bien. De todos modos había observado cómo lo miraba. A pesar de no ser más que un humano, Kagura se interesaba en él; no podía ser de manera distinta con el acercamiento que tuvieron la tarde anterior, hasta que Naraku interrumpió tal hostilmente.

Se incorporó de su cama, en la que había estado tirado durante algunas horas. Estaba ocioso esos días, aunque podía afirmar que Naraku los mandaría a alguna misión pronto, sobre todo considerando la charla de la mañana. Se paseó por el lugar unos momentos y finalmente se decidió. Pensó en llevar su Banryu, pero le pareció innecesario.

La habitación de Kagura quedaba bastante lejos de la sección de los guerreros. Tenía que ir en silencio para no despertar a sus compañeros, y luego recorrer varios pasillos oscuros con decoraciones de calaveras, más encima tenía el miedo de encontrarse con Naraku en mitad de alguno y morirse del paro cardíaco.

Pero llegó sano y salvo a destino, aunque el corazón latía muy rápido en su pecho. Respiró hondo varias veces antes de decidir si seguir con su precipitado plan o pegar media vuelta y acostarse a dormir. De todos modos le gustaba más la idea de poder besar los labios de Kagura finalmente.

Pensó en golpear la puerta frente suyo, pero lo más seguro es que Kagura ni le abriera si se enteraba que era él (lo cual probablemente ya sabía gracias a sus sentidos de demonio), así que tomó la segunda opción y abrió la puerta de un movimiento brusco, dejando media habitación a su vista.

—Lo siento, pero ya no puedo soportarlo más y tengo que decirte que —comenzó, mientras Kagura lo miraba, de piedra frente a él—… estás desnuda.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios haces?! —gruñó ella, pero en un susurro apagado—. ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Vete!

Bankotsu frunció el ceño y volvió a pasar la vista por su cuerpo, sin miramientos. La joven era voluptuosa, ninguna novedad, y estaba en ropa interior. Una precaria tela que cubría sus pechos y otra en conjunto para la parte de abajo; el abdomen plano, la piel pálida, las piernas largas y…

Kagura estaba sonrojada. Miró para ambos lados, como queriendo ver si alguien más se acercaba.

—¿Puedes irte de aquí? —berreó de nuevo, apretando los dientes—. Jodido degenerado, eres peor que Mukotsu. ¡Deja de verme! ¡Vete de aquí!

—No —respondió él con voz ronca—, no así.

Se acercó a Kagura lo suficiente para que ella alcanzara a pegarle, sin preocuparse de cerrar la puerta. Estaba sonrojada y aturdida, sin creerse el comportamiento de él. Por supuesto que no le molestaba en lo absoluto que la encuentre en paños menores y se acerque a ella con la intención de hacer váyase a saber qué, pero… no estaba en condiciones, no era el momento adecuado.

El guerrero posó una mano en su cintura y acercó más el rostro. Kagura estaba a punto de desmayarse de los nervios.

—Hace mucho tiempo que sueño con esto —susurró él, acercando más su rostro al de ella.

Kagura tragó duro, titubeó algo, miró para el costado y volvió la vista a él.

—Bankotsu —volvió a tragar y suspiró—, no es un buen momento.

—Cualquier momento es bueno para lo que tengo pensado —sonrió él, mostrando los blancos dientes.

Kagura carraspeó, miró para los costados, acercó el rostro al de él (aún más), los ojos rojos fijos en los oscuros de Bankotsu, y repitió:

—Este _realmente_ no es un buen momento.

Él frunció el ceño, preguntándose cuándo sería mejor momento que ese, teniendo a Kagura predispuesta y en ropa interior. Y porqué, sobre todo, porqué ese no era un buen momento. La respuesta fue muy rápida. Al lado derecho al cual se encontraban, había una puerta. La puerta se abrió y develó a Naraku, con el torso desnudo y el cabello despeinado.

—Ahora sí, Kagura —aseguró. Cuando enfocó la vista, su mirada se tornó sombría. La sangre de Bankotsu, que hasta el momento estaba focalizada en cierto compañero en miniatura del guerrero, se fue a los pies.

Kagura tomó aire y se alejó un poco de Bankotsu, que la había soltado. La demonio se aclaró la garganta y puso una pose muy natural, sin importar que estuviera en paños menores entre Naraku y Bankotsu, ambos intercambiando miradas venenosas, pues al final el guerrero decidió dar pelea.

—Vete de aquí —dijo serenamente el hanyô—. Ahora.

—No.

Kagura pasó la vista de uno a otro.

—¿Y qué tal de a tres?

—No —respondieron los dos simultáneamente.

Bankotsu y Naraku siguieron mirándose fijamente un par de segundos, lo que para Kagura fue una eternidad, porque bien sabido es que ella no entiende de esos códigos masculinos de posesividad. Que le daba igual. Sólo que no la hicieran perder tanto el tiempo, que ya le estaba entrando frío de sólo pensar en una guerra campal en medio de su dormitorio.

—Vístete, Kagura —ordenó el hanyô, sereno. La demonio de los vientos parpadeó un momento, y luego asintió con la cabeza, pasando a vestirse. Naraku no sacaba la vista de encima a Bankotsu, que seguía frunciendo el ceño—. Acompáñame —agregó después, dirigiéndose al guerrero.

Salió de la habitación aún con el torso desnudo y una perversa mueca en el rostro, una mezcla entre rabia y diversión. Kagura frenó un momento para observar cómo salían, pensando en qué terminaría todo eso (no le agradaba la idea de que Bankotsu fuera decapitado o algo). El guerrero cruzó una mirada con ella antes de salir detrás de los pasos de Kagura, y aprovechó para guiñarle un ojo. La joven soltó un suspiro de fastidio. Ni aún ante la más viva amenaza de muerte dejaba de molestarla.

Sí que tenía pelotas.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el guerrero, prepotente. Se encontraban en un pasillo cercano a la habitación, Naraku había caminado un poco más. Bankotsu observó que estaba descalzo.

—Creí haberte advertido.

—Lo hiciste.

Naraku le dedico una sonrisa fugaz, algo sarcástica.

—Entonces sabrás lo que pasa ahora.

Bankotsu hizo un gesto con la mano, como restándole importancia.

—Si me permites antes unas respuestas.

Naraku soltó una risa molesta. Le había sacado todo tipo de emoción a la noche. Ese tipo no tenía porqué aparecer.

Desde que vio la primera mirada que le dirigió a Kagura el primer día que pisó el castillo, supo que eso iba a pasar tarde o temprano, que se iba a meter con sus pertenencias. Si bien había intentando convencer a Kagura de que su lugar era a su lado (¿acaso no lo decía con todo su cuerpo?), la jodida mujer seguía interesado en ese estúpido humano.

¿Qué? ¿Acaso debía trenzar su cabello para ser más sensual? ¡Por favor!

—Adelante —sonrió con malicia—, tienes el resto de tu vida.

Bankotsu bufó.

—Creí que ella no te interesaba tanto —aseguró.

—Es mi problema.

—¿Hace cuánto…?

¿Por qué respondería ante esa ridícula pregunta? ¿Desde cuándo _qué_? ¿Desde cuándo la deseaba? Era _su_ creación, la había moldeado mentalmente, con sus propias manos, en todos los sentidos. ¿Por qué no sentirse tentado de algo que salía de su mente? ¿O desde cuándo mantenían una _relación_, si es que podían llamarlo así? La verdad era, tristemente, que, con sus estupideces de humano, y con el diablo rondando por el castillo, tentándolo todo el tiempo, poco más podía hacer.

Además de que la presencia de esos guerreros devorándola con la mirada (si bien sabía que Kagura rebanaría a más de la mitad), no ayudaba mucho a la situación de controlar sus sentimientos. Ni su cuerpo.

—¿Tienes algo que decir antes de morir, o quieres seguir titubeando estupideces?

—Kagura —sonrió él. Naraku frunció el ceño— igual se siente atraída por mí, lo siento. Ahora sí. Ya estoy listo.

Nomás lamentaba no haber podido besarla aún.

Vio su silueta detrás de Naraku. Tal vez, hasta lo detenía. Nomás tenía que meterse entre ellos dos completamente desnuda y seguro despistaba a Naraku el tiempo suficiente. ¿Eran esos los delirios de un hombre muerto?

—Eh —sonó la voz de Kagura a espaldas de Naraku—, ¿puedo evitar el derramamiento de sangre?

—No —rugió Naraku, mirando fijamente al guerrero.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo? —insistió, acercándose otro paso. Bankotsu observaba a ambos seriamente.

Naraku sonrió. De repente, había algo mucho más simple que agotar sus energías en ese estúpido humano. Después de todo, él tenía, a diferencia de Bankotsu, control total sobre Kagura.

—Sí —miró a Bankotsu una última vez—. Deberías dormir.

Comenzó a caminar, pasando junto a Kagura sin más, desapareciendo al doblar la esquina. La demonio miró a Bankotsu con algo entre miedo y risa reflejado en los ojos.

—Estás loco —susurró.

—Adivina de quién es la culpa —sonrió él.

Kagura hizo un gesto con la mano, le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia donde había ido Naraku. Mejor llegar lo antes posible, no creía que el hanyô tuviera buen humor en ese momento.

**—Continuará.**


	5. Día libre

Díα cinco: que involucre "hechizo".

* * *

**Quince ****α**ños sin lig**α**r

_Díα libre._

Al día siguiente, Kagura se levantó sobresaltada. Se llevó una mano al pecho y miró a los costados. Estaba sola en su habitación.

Naraku apenas había intercambiado palabra con ella la noche anterior; después del encuentro con Bankotsu, simplemente le había dicho que él se encargaría del "orden correcto de las cosas", y que ella se fuera a dormir. Kagura asintió y se marchó, no quería escuchar más desvaríos de Naraku.

Podía ser un buen amante, pero estaba un poco loco. Y, por lo visto, sólo la consideraba algo de su pertenencia, cosa que no le extrañaba en lo absoluto, iba muy bien con la imagen que se había formado de él en todo el tiempo que vivió junto al hanyô.

Se incorporó y se vistió sin demorar mucho. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Naraku planeaba algo para acabar con la vida de Bankotsu; la noche anterior ella había conseguido más tiempo y nada más.

Salió de la habitación, miró a ambos lados del corredor, frunció el ceño, y fue camino a la sala donde siempre se reunían los guerreros a desayunar. Sin embargo, el mal presentimiento no se fue. Había mucho silencio.

Cuando estuvo en las puertas de la sala, se apuró a taparse nariz y boca. Había un olor raro en el aire, se escuchaban ruidos del otro lado. Lo único que podía pensar es "alguien está muerto del otro lado de la puerta". Sentía pena, excepto si era Naraku. Así tendría de una vez su jodido corazón, sólo si el muy desgraciado dejaba de existir.

Sin mucho más, y aún cubriéndose, empujó la puerta y entró. La escena era simplemente… rara. La mayor parte de los guerreros estaban tirados en el suelo, riendo y haciendo vítores a la "pelea". La pelea era entre Naraku y Bankotsu, ambos visiblemente drogados. Estaban de pie e intercambiaban insultos titubeantes, y de vez en cuanto uno levantaba el brazo, formaba un puño y lo lanzaba contra el otro. Por supuesto, el golpe nunca se producía, porque el movimiento era lento y poco eficaz.

Kagura parpadeó y siguió tapándose la boca y la nariz. Observó mejor la habitación. Jakotsu y Suikotsu hacían vítores (y el primero gritaba algo de que no importaba cuan sexy era Naraku, su hermano vencería), Renkotsu había abierto las apuestas, Ginkotsu soltaba "Sí, sí, sí" (e incluso parecía sonreír), y Kyokotsu estaba tirado cuan largo (y monstruosamente grande) era, mirando el techo con una sonrisa boba en el rostro.

Kanna no estaba en el recinto, y Mukotsu estaba sentado a la mesa. Al ver a Kagura, le sonrió e hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara.

—Descuida —sonrió—, sólo les hace efecto a los hombres, pero igual huele raro.

La demonio lo miró con el ceño fruncido, y de todos modos no dejó de cubrirse. Se acercó al guerrero, que corrió una silla para que pudiera sentarse junto a él. Ella hizo una señal de asentimiento y se acomodó a su lado, volviendo la vista a la "batalla".

—¿Qué les hiciste?

Kyokotsu había empezado a rodar en el suelo, a los pies de Naraku y Bankotsu, que de pronto se les ocurrió darle patadas (también lentas y poco certeras). Kagura seguía frunciendo el ceño. Estaban todos drogados.

—Una pócima bastante interesante. —Mukotsu soltó una risa que parecía mucho un "Jijiji". Kagura lo miró de reojo.

—¿Veneno?

—No es peligroso —comentó el guerrero—. Nadie le presta atención al hombre de los venenos, pero luego…

—Sí, como sea —interrumpió ella, mirando alrededor y luego enfocando la vista en él. Por las dudas, no había dejado de taparse. Él, como siempre, parecía inmune—. ¿_Qué_ hiciste?

Mukotsu soltó otra risita ("Jijiji").

—Bankotsu nos contó de su situación anoche —comenzó—, de hecho vino muy ofuscado. —Se llevó una mano al mentón.— Mm… felicidades, por cierto.

—Cállate, y continúa.

—Qué humor —murmuró, pasó la vista por los presentes y luego siguió con la charla sin más—. Pensamos en soluciones, y una era volvernos en contra de Naraku, pero Bankotsu no quería, fidelidad a quien los revivió y cosas así… aunque él va y se mete con…

—Cállate.

—Ya, bueno —siseó—. Y otra solución era drogar a Naraku y que Bankotsu se escape contigo.

—¿Qué qué?

Kagura alzó las cejas, sorprendida. Bankotsu tenía cojones, pero no cerebro. Mukotsu asintió sabiamente, como si leyera sus pensamientos.

—Eso —dijo—, pero las cosas no salieron del todo bien, y el veneno se esparció. ¡Oh, mira, Naraku va a desmayarse otra vez!

Kagura pasó la mirada a su creador, quien dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo y cayó de espaldas. Bankotsu se quedó largo rato mirándolo, luego soltó una risita y levantó los brazos en señal de victoria (aunque hasta el momento solo golpeaba a Kyokotsu). El resto de los guerreros hicieron vítores.

—Es lo mismo cada pocos minutos —cotilleó Mukotsu, con la voz alta sobre el ruido de los aplausos y gritos—. Se cae redondo, luego despierta y siguen peleando. —Negó con la cabeza.

Kagura miró consternada a todos. A decir verdad, le causaba un poquito de gracia ver a Naraku en un estado tan patético. Él, rey de los tentáculos y del veneno, siendo derrotado por una simple pócima del guerrero feo. Ja, valía la pena verlo. Además, los guerreros, que normalmente eran bastante mortíferos, estaban todos tirados y en su estado más deplorable. Bankotsu se mantenía de pie como por arte de magia, porque se tambaleaba demasiado.

—Cuando esto se les vaya, Naraku va a matarte —murmuró Kagura. Los guerreros habían empezado a cantar.

—No —negó, y soltó otra de sus risas—, la verdad es que no recordará nada. Los venenos se subestiman mucho…

Kagura rodó los ojos. Naraku estaba tirado boca arriba, con el cabello negro despeinado a su alrededor, manteniendo la boca abierta y una pose incómoda. A Bankotsu le había dado por bailar a su alrededor en algún tipo de ritual.

Kagura se llevó una mano al cabello, peinándose. Oh, cómo habían evolucionado las cosas desde que llegaron esa manga de locos al castillo. Soltó una risa, entretenida. Bueno, que sin ellos era imposible divertirse de esa manera.

—Pues —comenzó, pasando a mirar a Mukotsu, ya ahora sin preocuparse de cubrirse boca y nariz—. Bien hecho.

El guerrero le sonrió en respuesta, orgulloso de su trabajo. Kagura pensó que ese sería su día libre, sin Naraku que estuviera presionándola con sus cosas idiotas de hombre que quiere conquistar el mundo. Además, ¿qué mejor que ser una de las pocas sobrias entre un montón de ebrios?

Se hizo paso entre medio de los guerreros que estaban tirados en el suelo, que al verla, empezaron a saludarla y a llamar a Bankotsu. La joven no hizo caso. El guerrero tardó un poco en enfocar la vista, aún cuando Kagura ya estaba a su lado.

—Oye, ¿te encuentras bien? —Le sonrió. Le causaba tanta gracia verlo en ese estado que no podía hacer menos que sonreírle. Bankotsu tardó un poco en reaccionar.

—Vaya —murmuró—, estás hermosa.

La demonio se sonrojó levemente. Debía atribuir cada palabra que escuchara de su boca a la pócima; era el veneno hablando, no era él.

—En serio. —Acercó más el rostro al de ella, mirándola seriamente.— Hoy… es como un hechizo.

Kagura soltó una buena risa, dado que no había nada que se aplicara mejor que eso.

—¿Crees que podemos dar un paseo por el jardín? —Lo invitó, tomándolo del brazo.

Él sonrió, tambaleándose un poco. Sin embargo, la tomó de la cintura y la abrazó fuerte contra él. Kagura se paralizó. No estaba segura de entender del todo los sentimentalismos, y realmente no estaba segura de que estaba haciendo en ese momento.

—¿Qué…?

Sin embargo, volvió a quedarse muda cuando Bankotsu se separó de ella tan sólo un poco, lo suficiente para tenerla rostro contra rostro, nariz versus nariz. El aliento del guerrero chocó contra su boca, provocándole un escalofrío. Estaba tan nerviosa. Nadie había logrado ponerla así.

Bankotsu finalmente unió sus labios contra los de ella, y Kagura instintivamente cerró los ojos. Él pidió permiso a su boca lamiendo levemente el labio superior de ella. Kagura no negó el acceso. Sus lenguas jugaron un momento, mientras Bankotsu con un brazo envolvía la cintura femenina, y con la mano libre desataba el cabello de ella. Kagura soltó una risita nerviosa contra la boca de él.

Bankotsu se separó despacio, mientras ambos abrían los ojos. Sus ojos refulgían.

—Tenía ganas de hacer eso desde que te vi. —Le sonrió. Kagura se recordó que seguía drogado. Pero igual podía decir la verdad, ¿no?

Ella no respondió, solamente pestañeó y miró a otra dirección, haciéndose la desentendida.

—¡Ey! —gritó Naraku desde el piso—. Eso…

—¡Vuelve a dormir! —gritó Jakotsu, intentando arrojarle algo, pero falló y se fue de cara contra el suelo.

Kagura volvió a soltar una risa, al tiempo que se separaba del guerrero. Él seguía tambaleándose. Día libre con Bankotsu, pero de todos modos él apenas podía mantenerse en pie, dudaba que pudiera mantener una conversación decente.

Lo miró con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Igual besaba bien, drogado y todo.

—Vamos —decidió, tomando la mano de Bankotsu.

Hasta que se resolvieran las cosas... bueno, ese era su día. Por el momento, poco importaba.

**—Continuará.**


	6. Riesgos

**Quince ****α**ños sin lig**α**r

_Riesgos._

Todo fue estupendo para Kagura durante su día libre. Bankotsu había recuperado algo de estabilidad, aunque se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo diciendo incoherencias. Y también la había besado mucho… incluso había intentado propasarse, pero Kagura no le permitió ir más lejos ya que no tenía sentido que se acostara con ella de una buena vez y luego ni siquiera lo recordara.

Las cosas se volvieron a complicar el día siguiente.

* * *

—De todos modos morirá.

Naraku había recuperado toda su innata maldad a la mañana siguiente, y no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo ocurrido el día anterior. Y Kagura así lo agradeció, porque sin duda mataría a Mukotsu por hacerlo pasar vergüenza, y con todo lo último que había pasado, Kagura le había tomado algo de cariño al pequeño guerrero.

Así y todo, se sentía atada de pies y manos, y estaba más que preocupada, aunque no lo quisiera aceptar, del futuro incierto de su amante.

Bankotsu sí se había levantado recordando vagamente lo del día anterior, y Kagura se preguntó si se debía a dos o tres golpes que le había dado para que se le acomoden las ideas. La demonio lo obligó a mantenerse sereno y comportarse de manera neutral y no suicida delante de Naraku, aunque Bankotsu lo lograba a duras penas.

A pesar de las precauciones, Kagura no pudo lograr que Naraku calmara sus deseos de matar al guerrero recientemente resucitado, y ya andaba planeando la manera más astuta de deshacerse de él. Lo bueno, o lo malo, era que ella estaba al tanto. Naraku no confiaba en su extensión en ciertas cosas, pero parecía confiar lo suficiente en ella como para disfrutar contándole los planes que tenía para su _noviecito_, como el hanyô había decidido llamarlo.

—Como sea —volvió a mascullar ella. Estaba harta, tanto de Naraku como de sus juegos.

—Y tú seguirás siendo —comenzó él, girándose a verla— eternamente mía, Kagura.

La demonio hizo una mueca y se giró, yéndose del lugar de manera brusca. Naraku hizo caso omiso. La decisión estaba tomada, y no había marcha atrás ni caminos alternativos.

* * *

—Me iré hoy mismo —gruñó Bankotsu.

Kagura y él estaban a las afueras del castillo y se miraban con fastidio. No estaban enojados entre sí, Naraku volvía a ser el malo de la historia. Kagura se veía enjaulada incluso en el ámbito amoroso, y eso no la ponía de un humor especialmente bueno. Y a Bankotsu, ni hablar. Hacía más de quince años que no follaba y Naraku no le facilitaba las cosas en lo más mínimo; no estaba seguro de que fuera un amigo o aliado.

—Dice que morirás de todos modos —soltó Kagura. Se acercó a él un paso. El guerrero no se inmutó, pero dejó de fruncir el ceño para sonreírle—. No es sólo la batalla contra InuYasha…

—Me matará aún si gano, lo sé.

Tomó el rostro de elfo de ella con una mano y acarició su mejilla con el dedo pulgar.

—No sé cómo hiciste para meterte en tantos problemas —murmuró Kagura, entre divertida y molesta. Es que le encantaba que él llegara a ese nivel de imbecibilidad solo por ella.

—Podría decirte lo mismo. —Le sonrió él. Acercó su rostro al de ella, y cuando Kagura cerró los ojos, él la besó. Y disfrutó de un pequeño regalo de despedida, ya fuera que Naraku estuviera al tanto o no. Se separó de ella y pasó a hablarle al oído—. Encontraremos una manera.

—Lo sé —susurró ella.

* * *

El tiempo había pasado.

Naraku se mostraba de un inusual mal humor, y Kagura asumió que era porque no tenía buen sexo desde hacía rato… ya que ella misma se había negado rotundamente. Para su pesar (y alivio en parte), Naraku no intentó matarla ni obligarla a mantener relaciones. En contrapartida, tenía que soportar su mal humor, continuas misiones que ponían en peligro su vida, y cualquier error que cometiera venía acompañado de un buen apretón a su corazón.

A veces se preguntaba si Naraku estaba al tanto de lo que ocurría. Estaba segura que por parte de Kanna, no había peligro, pues la misma niña le había asegurado que no mostraría nada de eso a su creador. Pero no podía asegurar que algunas de las avispas del infierno la hayan seguido, o que Naraku no tuviera otros espías.

—¿Qué te ocurre?

Kagura levantó la vista y enfrentó la mirada ferviente y azulada de Bankotsu, que la observaba con una sonrisa.

—Estaba pensando en lo que nos haría Naraku si se entera de esto.

El guerrero soltó una carcajada.

—Nada que no tenga pensado hacernos de todos modos —respondió él. Se acercó a la mujer, que había dejado de mirar el horizonte para observarlo a él—. No sé qué tiene planeado. Seguro será mucho más compasivo contigo que conmigo, así que deja de temer.

Kagura entrecerró los ojos y lo golpeó suavemente en el brazo.

—No seas imbécil.

—Ya, no te preocupes por mí.

Kagura volvió a fulminarlo con la mirada. Cambió el tema rápidamente.

—¿Y dónde anda el resto?

Bankotsu hizo una mueca.

—Ese estúpido de InuYasha y los suyos no son tan fáciles de vencer.

Kagura asintió.

—Hemos perdido a algunos de los nuestros —siguió él. Apretó los dientes y pasó a mirar el suelo—. Supongo que es cuestión de tiempo. O ellos o nosotros.

Kagura frunció el ceño. Ahí estaba el gran problema. O ellos o su libertad. Si los guerreros ganaban, podría olvidarse de su libertad, o poner sus pocas esperanzas a que Sesshômaru interfiera. Si InuYasha y los suyos tenían su victoria sobre los guerreros, entonces estaba un paso más cerca de ser libre, y unos cuantos pasos más lejos de Bankotsu.

No es que él fuera el gran amor de su vida; de hecho, no estaba segura de amar a alguien aparte de a su ansiada libertad. Pero era un gran hombre para pasar el tiempo, alguien a quien estaba acostumbrada a frecuentar entre misiones y misiones, y tiempos libres. Alguien a quien disfrutaba besar y hacerle otras cosas.

—Naraku realmente se cabreará muchísimo si se entera de estos encuentros —rió Bankotsu, divertido. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó, acercándola a su pecho desnudo—. Es un hombre celoso.

—Es un resentido —gruñó Kagura—. Y te colgará de las pelotas antes de matarte.

Él soltó un bufido, pero sonrió rápidamente.

—Es demasiado peligroso estar contigo —susurró, acercando el rostro a ella, mientras una de sus manos bajaba de nuevo por sus curvas.

Kagura sonrió; el guerrero parecía estar pensando en otra sesión antes de volver a sus distintas realidades. Debía pegarse un buen baño antes de aparecer ante Naraku, o apestaría a una mezcla entre Bankotsu y sexo, y dudaba mucho que el hanyô se lo tomara a chiste.

Tal vez, ya no le quedaba tanto tiempo junto a él, pero eso le agregaba algo de adrenalina a todo el asuntito.

En definitiva, tenían de ahí al resto de sus vidas para estar juntos. ¿Y qué había de malo con eso?

—**Fin.**

* * *

**Not********α**:  
Ya-lo-sé. Nada cómico, nada hot, nada nada(?). Pero quería mostrarles que así me imagino algo entre ellos. Algo escondido, sin saber si Naraku sabe o no, disfrutando de ellos como si fuera la última vez, porque efectivamente podría serlo. Algo sin futuro, ¿y qué?  
Creo que se encontrarían aún incluso si eso significaba ponerse en peligro, y a Naraku como enemigo; porque sí. Bankotsu es idiota y tiene cojones, y Kagura se deja llevar jodidamente rápido por lo que siente, o quiere sentir. Y encontrarse con Bankotsu es estar libre un rato y un tipo de traición a Naraku, no creo que nada la hiciera sentirse mejor que eso (combinado con sexo, claro).  
Y nada. Sé que me tardé, y sé que capaz no es lo esperado. Pero es lo que pienso.  
Gracias por todo el apoyo, por leer hasta acá y por ser sensuales. c:  
Un beso,  
**Morgαn**.


End file.
